Picture Perfect
by Keikokin
Summary: This is the first fic I ever wrote in the HP Fandom. Harry has a picture but so does Draco. They are having a relationship. What effect does this have on Harry and Draco? COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


_Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_Rating: R_

_Pairing: HP/DM_

_Warning: OOC, Fluff_

_My first Harry Potter Fandom fic please be kind!_

**Picture Perfect**

By Keikokin

It seemed odd to see his image on a wall, in a portrait. But, at least it was a wizard portrait and would move around once in awhile, so he wouldn't have to see it all the time. It was hanging in the hall by the bathroom for the Prefect's. Not that Harry was a Prefect.

But it was deemed by some one that "The Boy Who Lived" should have a portrait commissioned and the results were staring back at him with a smile. Harry considered talking to it but deemed it too weird. In the same hall were portraits of other students including Draco Malfoy, his long time enemy, complete with Prefect badge. It smiled at him in a serene, vain way that was all too familiar. That seemed odd…thought Harry, startled once again as he passed his picture on the wall. Deciding this was too bizarre Harry turned and left.

He didn't return to the hall for almost a week. He had decided to talk a stroll around the castle to burn off pent up energy and contemplate his sixth year at Hogwarts. It had rained for nearly a week now and it was getting to him – being inside all the time. He was starting to have regrets over things he wish he had the courage to do.

When he realized where he was, he snapped out of his reverie and happened to look up at his portrait.

But it, he was gone.

That is to say, the picture of him was gone. He stepped back a minute when he realized a certain Prefect's picture was gone too.

With a sudden movement, his picture returned to the frame looking happy, and thoroughly snogged. His hair was tossed, his tie was loose and there were bite marks on his neck. This was embarrassing! Did all the pictures sneak off on rendezvous? He hoped no one would notice.

He looked around to check, and sure enough, Draco Malfoy was standing behind him looking amused.

"Where has your picture been, Potter? Looks like it's having a better love life than you!"

Harry could feel the blood rushing into his ears, it was too much to have Draco realize this about him.

"Oh yeah, well what about your picture Malfoy?" Harry asked, pointing behind him.

Draco looked past Harry and looked very shocked indeed. His picture had returned to its frame also looking snogged. Its lips were swollen; buttons were undone on its shirt and its tie looked torn.

"Were the hell were you?" Draco barked at his own picture. The picture glared down at him in pity.

"WE don't have to worry about hang ups like you two have." It looked amused at its own pun.

"What do you mean WE?" asked Harry from behind him.

"H.J. and I, we can snog, shag or whatever we please."

"H.J? Who the hell is H.J.?"

Harry grabbed his shoulder and pointed a shaky finger at the nameplate under his own picture. It read "H.J. Potter, The Boy Who Lived".

"Your picture and my picture are…!" said Harry.

"And, why not? Just because you are too afraid to trust Draco, I should be too?" asked his picture.

At this Draco's picture sauntered into Harry's and put his arm around him.

Draco's picture declared, "Yeah, why the hell not, Draco? Just because you are too afraid to let anyone into your life? You have always wanted this. Why don't you just admit it?"

Draco gasped. Harry looked at Draco, and Draco tried to look away.

"Malfoy…Draco…I mean…. is what he's saying true?" whispered Harry.

"What if it is? Is yours telling the truth?" said Draco looking at the floor.

They stepped closer. They were standing so close they could feel the heat. Harry closed his eyes. Draco grabbed him, kissed him and ran away.

"Typical" said Draco's picture.

"Go after him dummy!" said his own picture.

And Harry, lips burning, did just that. He managed to catch a glimpse of Draco ducking into an empty classroom, and bolted in right after him. It was so dark that he ran right into him and started to fall over from the impact.

Draco grabbed him to stop his fall and then kissed him again. This time it was desperate, full of years filled with pent up longing, and desire. His tongue wrestled with Harry's. It sought out every corner and then teased it mercilessly. He licked his neck, and covered it in nibbles and bites.

He still had to hold Harry up to keep him from falling. It seemed the brave Gryffindor had weak knees. So, Draco lowered him to the nearest desk and continued kissing him, his chest, his nipples, his stomach, and then ripped off buttons with his teeth. Harry moaned and grabbed Draco and dragged him closer on top of him. A moan that sounded like 'yes' and another that sounded like 'please' escaped his lips. But Draco mercilessly plundered on like a pirate looking for gold. He undid Harry's pants and whistled.

"Damn, Potter you are hung. Yum, a tongue toy too!"

He kissed, and sucked while Harry ran his fingers through his hair. Harry was now bucking and moaning. He suddenly reared up and ripped Draco's pants open, buttons flying off, and pinging off the walls.

"I want you inside me, please, please!"

Draco shucked off what was left of his pants, and lifted Harry's legs. He entered him in as much of a gentle fashion as he could muster. He gasped, and Harry shook. He tried to be gentle, and he thrust in and out, as slowly as he could. Harry was biting his shoulder and neck, but Draco would not be put off.

After a few minutes, Draco's knees began to buckle. His eyes, though closed, seemed to explode in fireworks. Harry shook, and quaked beneath him. Draco collapsed on top of him.

"Har-ry, damn" gasped Draco.

"Dr-aco, wow" gasped Harry.

They kissed deeply again. It was more relaxed and intimate, if possible, than before. Then they staggered around, muttering spells while trying to repair their clothes. And they needed to find lost objects.

"Draco?" began Harry.

"I don't know, Harry. Before you even ask, I don't know what to do now." Draco shook his head.

"I don't want to pretend this didn't happen." Harry said with conviction.

"No, not an option. Definitely not." Malfoy raised his posture.

"Should we tell?" Harry bit his lip.

"Won't it be obvious we shagged? There's just no denying it." Draco held out his arms wide.

Even in the dim light of the room, Harry saw large bite marks appearing on Draco's neck. He suspected he had quite a few too. He laughed.

"Draco, let's let them sweat it out tonight." Harry said with an evil smile.

"Not tell the truth, Harry?" Draco smirked.

"Let them piece it together." Harry smirked.

"And have fun in the meantime?" Draco smiled evily.

"Yes." Harry winked in the dim light hoping that Draco could see it.

"Harry, you should have been in Slytherin." Draco said proudly.

"Is that an invite? I have an Invisibility Cloak in my room," Harry asked suggestively.

"Do you, know how rare those are?" Draco was in awe.

"Yeah, its been mentioned." Harry was suddenly embarrassed.

"Ok, the password is Snake Eyes, come in about an hour?" Draco said smiling.

"Better make it two, it'll take awhile to get past all my nosy friends." Harry smirked again.

"Oh, ye of little authority." Draco shook a finger in Harry's direction.

"Show off." Harry smiled.

"Potter, um, Harry, err, what do I call you?" Draco was looking confused.

"Lover?" Harry said sheepishly.

"Lovely." Draco was looking horny again.

They snogged again then left the room, trying not to look behind them.

Bloody hell, Malfoy, will you look at his neck! Wow! Hey Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy just got laid!" Malfoy smiled at Blaise.

"Who was it Draco?" asked Crabbe staring openly at his appearance.

"A present from the god of sex and lust."

Draco smiled and went into his private bedroom to get ready for his lover.

"WOW! Harry! Whoa!" Ron stammered in admiration.

Harry smiled broadly at his friend.

"Who was it?" Ron gasped.

"Someone fantastically gifted." Harry was smiling broadly.

"WOW." Ron was incredulous.

Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, and Lee gathered round him, whistling and laughing.

"Damn, George you know I think Harry got lucky!" said Fred.

"Do you really Fred, I thought he was stampeded by a herd of heartsick elephants!" said George.

Harry laughed. He was the happiest he could ever remember being at Hogwarts.

"Cat got your tongue, Harry?" asked Lee.

"Are you serious about this, Harry?" asked Dean.

Harry smiled broadly. He was very serious.

"Oh, it was good Fred! He won't even let us know who it is!" said George.

"Quite right, George, must have been great, he has to hold his trousers together!" said Fred.

They all looked in unison where Harry was trying to hold his pants up.

"WOW! Harry - are those bite marks where your buttons should be?"

Girls in the back of the room whistled and Hermione appeared suddenly, looking aghast.

"Oi, Harry if you won't tell, we are just going to visit around the other houses," declared Fred standing up very importantly. "No one shags our star Seeker in secret!"

"Good idea," George said. "Let's go. C'mon boys, we have a mission and the House honor to protect!"

The twins cast off, with the rest of the guys going with them. The girls catcalled after him. He smiled happily and floated up to his room. He hoped he had enough time to shower and shave before he slipped on the cloak again. True to their word, the Gryffindor gang had begun searching the whole castle. They got their first clue when Dean thought to ask a portrait on the wall in the Great Hall.

"I am NOT the picture you should ask." It snuffed and looked down her nose at them.

And then the picture of Rowena Ravenclaw left the frame.

"Oi, didn't Harry just have a painting of him done, George?" asked Fred.

"I do think you are quite right Fred," said George.

All eyes turned to Ron. A light seemed to dawn in his eyes, and he ran off for the Prefect's Hall. They arrived looking like a gang of morning joggers. They had run so quickly to the hall, their cloaks were half off. They gasped and panted.

"Oi, Ron. Where is Harry's picture?" asked George.

"Oh, no, it can't be, it just can't be true," Ron said all at once shaking and pointing to another empty frame.

Only the nameplate of "Draco Malfoy, Prefect" remained.

"No! Fred, is Harry gay?" gasped George.

"Don't know George. Oi, Ron, Harry ever try to have a go at you?" Fred was smiling and winking at his younger brother.

"No!" screamed Ron in shock.

"Why not Ron, are you frigid?" asked Fred.

"Maybe he went for someone else in the House?" asked Lee.

All heads present shook as one big negative.

"Fred, is Malfoy gay?" George asked.

"Well, he is quite pretty!" said Fred.

"Fred, that is very true, now that I think on it. But our Harry is too!" George smiled proudly.

"Could all the fighting they've done over the years just be sexual tension," asked Lee.

"I'd say it's a possibility," said Seamus grinning.

Fred walked over to another picture. It looked at them, smiled and pointed down the hall. And they took off running in the direction given.

"Oi! Fred, this classroom is open!" yelled George.

"Oh, George, do you suppose this is where our little Seeker had his first screw?" asked Fred.

"Oh, shut up you two," said Ron.

"Look for buttons", said Lee.

"Brilliant!" said Dean

"Lumos!" said Seamus.

After ten minutes, they had found several different buttons, two balls from body rings and a sagging desk.

"Let's see if we can match this body jewelry to its owner, Fred."

"Right behind you, my dear twin brother," said George.

And the whole gang raced back to Gryffindor, only to find that Harry was gone. Ron looked wide-eyed, and said slowly "the cloak" and raced back up to check Harry's trunk.

He came back down and said, "It will have to wait. He took his Invisibility Cloak. We would have to search Malfoy's room for him now. And I am not going into the Slytherin dorm."

Lee, Fred and George smiled at the little gang, and said "Let's set a trap for him then, shall we?"

Harry and Draco had wild, passionate, hot sex all night. And Draco found a new affection toward well-hung men. They then took a short nap and showered. At about 4 in the morning, they kissed each other goodbye. Harry made off for his common room, feeling very pleased, and sauntered off on two very, wobbly legs.

As he entered his dorm room, Weasley Whizzing Fireworks filled the air. When the smoke cleared he saw the Potter Fan Club waiting for him. They all piled on top of him to see where he was pierced.

"WOW! Harry you are hung like a centaur!" gasped Lee.

"Look at the love bites!" said Seamus.

"And the scratch marks on his back!" said Ron half amazed himself that anyone could get shagged so well.

"Oi, and the centaur is missing the ball to his piercing!" announced Fred.

Harry lay stunned and half naked on the floor of his room. This was **not** being secretive.

"C'mon gang there's someone else to see to!" yelled Dean.

Ron snickered over his shoulder, "See you later Centaur!"

The gang ran out of the room and headed for the dungeons.

"There he is!" yelled Ron, pointing toward Malfoy, who was in the process of finding some food with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hold those gorillas down, guys!" yelled Lee.

Crabbe and Goyle were pinned, stunned, to the marble floor as Malfoy was unceremoniously having his clothes ripped from him by a gang of grinning Gryffindors.

"Oi! Fred do you see what I see! It's another centaur!" said George in amazement.

"Oh yes, George! And a ton of love bites!" said Fred happy at his discovery.

"And a nipple piercing without its ball!" exclaimed Ron.

"Hey, Malfoy does this belong to you mate?" asked Dean holding up the other part of his body jewelry.

Ron stood gaping, and then dragged the half-naked Malfoy up by his neck to a better position in the pile of Gryffindors.

"Listen. Here. Draco. If. You. Ever. Hurt .Him. WE will kill you. You have one chance, don't screw it up."

"Hey!" yelled Harry running toward them, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Finding out who you're shagging, mate!" said George.

"Must have been a wildly good ride to be losing piercings!" said Fred.

"Harry!" yelled Draco from under the vice grip of Ron, and the Gryffindor gang.

"GET OFF HIM NOW!" yelled Harry.

"Jealous?" asked Lee, raising one eyebrow and smirking.

Harry helped Draco up. To his amazement Draco started to laugh while redressing.

"Well done, Gryffindors, you found us out. We had what, Harry, one night of our lovers' secret?" Draco was shaking his head. They should have known better. No one kept a secret at Hogwarts – for long.

"Draco, I'm sorry! They were waiting for me with this!" said Harry holding a metal ball between his fingers.

Draco laughed again, and put an arm around Harry's shoulder and turned to look at the crowd.

"It's okay, really, lover."

He dipped Harry over backwards and kissed him, long, deep and softly, so there would be no doubt left in anyone's mind. As Draco stood Harry back up, Harry glowed with happiness and so did Draco. Goyle and Crabbe looked stunned, they were just putting 1+1 together for what was very possibly the first time in their lives.

The Potter Followers dispersed looking very, very, pleased with their detective work.


End file.
